


Cookies

by RockNRollGospels214



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Avengers Tower, Baking, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Sassy Clint Barton, Sassy Sam Wilson, Thor's a good bro, bucky's your bff, but it's mostly steve, but you've got a crush on him, it snows at the beginning, steve and tony baby you, there's a small fire, thor thinks logically and it's pretty hilarious, two small fires, wanda's your bff, you're the youngest member on the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNRollGospels214/pseuds/RockNRollGospels214
Summary: You make the best chocolate chip cookies the boys had ever tasted. Your baking talent becomes an obsession within the team and gets out of control, and upon your declaration to stop baking the boys take matters into their own hands—almost burning down Avengers Tower.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just got this (odd, random) idea the other day and finished the fic so I'd figured I'd just go ahead and publish it. It doesn't take place during any particular time in the MCU plot-wise, so it's an easy carefree read (that I think we all deserve with Infinity War looming overhead). It's also inspired from "Avengers Assemble" when Sam’s mom made “the best cookies” and the boys would fight over them all the time. Sorry it's a little long, hope you guys enjoy reading!

It all started when you got injured on a mission and Steve made you stay behind and rest for the next one. It was the middle of winter, snowy, cold, and you were stuck inside Avengers Tower all to your lonesome with nothing to do except for “rest”. You weren’t a “bedridden” person, and no matter how sick or hurt you’d found yourself in the past, you’d always find _something_ to do to pass the time.

 

Looking out of the massive glass windows, you could see New York’s skyline slowly disappearing into the haze of heavy snowfall from the sky.

 

A deep sigh escaped through your nostrils.

 

You looked down at Park Avenue, people and cars bustling up and down the streets, taking in the beauty of the snow. There was nothing more beautiful than a snowfall in the city, and here you were, trapped inside.

 

The tower was silent. If anybody tried to break in, you’d hear them before the alarms sounded.

 

Part of you was upset with Steve for being such a dad with you. Besides Wanda, you were the youngest on the team and he treated you like a baby sometimes. Tony was just as bad as Steve when it came to babying you, and Sam always tried to stick his head out and give you a chance, but it never worked.

 

_“Steve, it was a small bullet, I’ll be fine.” You pleaded._

 

_“Y/N, are you even listening to yourself? You got shot, end of story. Sitting out one mission won’t kill you.” Steve crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. If you’d known your father you’d say that Steve looked just like him right about now._

 

_“You make me stay back every time I remotely get injured! You can’t keep me locked up just because I’m the baby, Steve!”_

 

_He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m not throwing you in jail because your young, Y/N. Tony agrees that your wound needs to heal properly before you go on another mission.”_

 

_“Oh great, my other dad is in on this too.” You huffed._

 

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

 

_“Nothing. I’ll be fine, Cap. I’ve taken much worse than a singular bullet before, and I walked it off.”_

 

_“You’re staying here, Y/N, and that’s end of it.”_

 

The scowl on your face had hardened from just thinking about the conversation you two had. Letting it go, your dropped your arms and placed them on your hips, now simply just trying to think of way to pass the time.

 

You had the _entire_ tower to yourself. You might as well use the time wisely.

 

***

 

After showering and blaring your music as loud as you pleased, you got yourself ready for the day, grabbed your speaker, and headed straight for the kitchen.

 

You’d only baked once since your time at the tower, it was a cake for one of Tony’s parties. After that you vowed to never do it again, exclusively because of the boys. They started hovering over your business one by one, until eventually, all of them were just sitting watching you bake, waiting for food like vultures.

 

But today, nobody was there. This was the perfect opportunity to bake as much as you wanted.

 

Turning your music back up, you started whipping together cookie dough and occasionally sang along to whichever song rang out from your speaker.

 

After placing the first few trays of cookies in the oven, you had just started on another batch when your music suddenly stopped. Your eyebrows furrowed, and your turned to see no one. Checking to see that your speaker was still on and your laptop was still connected, you knew that you were going to have to go up a floor to room and grab you computer. In your earlier haste, you had just left it in your room since the connection stayed even when you took the speaker a good distance away from it.

 

Your music had probably just paused or something, it did that sometimes.

 

Taking the stairs up a floor, you continued you walk down to your room when someone suddenly poked out from behind the corner and startled you. After a second of panic you realized it was only Bucky, but your instincts kicked in and you immediately slapped him.

 

In his fit of laughter he cried, “Doll! Relax, it’s just me!”

 

“What are you doing here?! I thought you went with everybody else!”

 

“Steve made me stay behind to watch after you!”

 

Your jaw nearly dropped, “He’s making you babysit me?!” Your hands clenched to fists, “I can’t believe this!” You stormed down to your room, still remembering your task of un-pausing your music.

 

Bucky followed you, his laughing now over. “I thought he told you?”

 

“No!” You hollered, entering your room and walking straight over to your desk. “Nobody told me!” Bucky stood in your doorway. “Also, I thought I told you to stay out of my room?” You snapped as your bent down to fool with your laptop. Sure enough, Bucky had clicked pause.

 

“I’m sorry, doll, I couldn’t help myself. It was the perfect opportunity.”

 

“You’re just as bad as Sam, you know that?” You huffed, bringing your laptop with you this time as you brushed past Bucky and back towards the stairs. “What were you gonna do? Just hide in here all day and never tell me you were here?”

 

Bucky followed you close behind, “Hey, like I said, I thought you knew I was here.”

 

“Keep on lying, Barnes, I’m loving it.”

 

“Doll, I’m not lying to you.” Bucky had followed you into the kitchen area now.

 

“I can see it in your eyes, Buck! And I’m not even looking at you!” You put your laptop down and went to check on the cookies in the oven.

 

“Alright, you got me. Like I said, it was the perfect opportunity to pull a little joke on you. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

 

A small part of your heart melted, you knew we was being genuinely apologetic. “It’s okay, Buck. I’m not mad, just, frustrated, I guess. I’m sorry for yelling about everything.”

 

Bucky didn’t answer you, and you turned to see him eyeing up the bowl of cookie dough on the counter.

“It’s not even dough yet, just butter and sugar.”

 

Bucky looked around at the mess in the kitchen, smirking to himself, “I wouldn’t have scared you if I had known you were making cookies down here.”

 

“You can have some when I’m done.” You smiled, ushering him around the kitchen island and making him sit at a bar stool so he was away from where you were doing all of the baking.

 

“Really?” He asked. “You must be in a good mood today.”

 

“Yeah, whatever you want to call it.” You muttered, going back to the oven to check on the cookies again. The truth was you had it bad for Bucky, but you would never let him know that.

 

“Is there anything I can do help?”

 

“Just stay there and keep me company, if you really want to.”

 

“That’s why I’m here, doll.”

 

“I thought Steve made you stay behind to keep an eye on me?”

 

“He did, so what better way is there for me to keep an eye on you than to sit here and make sure you don’t do any heavy lifting?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

 

***

 

Bucky helped you finish your baking and only stole a few bites worth of cookie dough and a couple of warm cookies after they had come out of the oven.

 

It wasn’t too bad baking with just Bucky, and you honestly forgot how much you enjoyed baking. He was helping you clean up the dishes when the team got back from their mission.

 

“Hey guys,” you both called over your shoulders.

 

Thor, Clint, and Sam came off of the elevator.

 

“What is that beautiful smell?” Clint asked, waltzing up to the cookies that were still cooling on the rack.

 

“You guys can have some but don’t eat all of them! I want to try and make them last at least one night.”

Clint and Thor took up your offer immediately, Sam following close behind. “I didn’t take you as a baker, Buck.” Sam teased.

 

“I’m not, I didn’t help that much.”

 

“These are so good, Y/N.” Clint praised your work.

 

“Thank you.” You smiled to yourself. “I’ll bake more often if you guys promise to keep yourselves under control. And that goes for the others, too.”

 

“We better tell Steve he’s gotta manage his cravings.” Sam teased.

 

“Sam he doesn’t even like sweets.” Bucky retorted, causing everyone to laugh.

 

“I think the elephants in the room should be the ones who watch themselves, which is, all four of you.”

 

“Elephant?” Thor became confused. “Why is she calling us elephants? Is that not rather rude?”

 

“It’s a saying, my dude.” Clint patted Thor’s arm.

 

“So, Y/N, are you gonna make dinner too?” Sam walked past you to the fridge and nudged you along the way.

 

“In your dreams, Wilson.”

 

***

 

Your cookies lasted about three days, tops. Between Sam, Bucky, Clint, and Thor, a majority of them were gone in one night. You ate a few, you knew Tony took some, Wanda and Nat maybe two to three each, and it would be a lie to say that Steve didn’t snag at least one before they were gone, Bruce too.

 

After being politely nudged by Bucky for more cookies, you weren’t opposed to the idea.

 

So, you made some more.

 

And that’s when things started to go downhill.

 

While you were baking them, the vulture act happened all over again.

 

It started with just Bucky, which was fine, but “just Bucky” quickly turned into Thor, Clint, Sam, AND Bucky.

 

You tried your hardest to ignore their presence as you worked, making sure they didn't sneak any cookies or cookie dough.

 

Eventually Tony came through, confused as to why you were steady at work in the kitchen and four of your teammates were sitting there, just watching you.

 

“What’s up, sugar plum?” Tony strode into the kitchen, strolling up next to you to see what you were doing.

 

You could’ve sworn you saw Bucky perk up when Tony said plum, “Just baking some more cookies, would you like one?”

 

Surprised by your offer, Tony accepted it immediately knowing that it would help stir the drama you were creating. “Why wouldn’t I? Thanks, babycakes. Take it easy.” Tony patted you on the back before scooting out and up the stairs.

 

The boys’ jaws were still agape, and Sam was the first to speak. “Is he your sugar daddy or something? Why does Tony get the special treatment?”

 

“Because he isn’t breathing down my neck about getting a cookie,” You said over your shoulder, knowing it was going to blow one of Sam’s gaskets.

 

“You gotta be joking.” Sam mumbled.

 

“Look, it’s one thing you guys want cookies, but if you’re gonna sit here and literally watch my every move can you at least talk to me? Talk to each other?”

 

“I was here first, just sayin.” Bucky spoke up, leaning back in his seat.

 

“What is this, first come first serve?” Clint retorted.

 

“I don’t know what it is, but none of you are getting cookies until everything’s done so I suggest you go make better use of your time.” You turned to face them this time.

 

Thor simply turned in his seat and started towards the lounge area, the other guys shooting confused looks at each other.

 

“What are you doing, man?” Clint asked.

 

“Lady Y/N says we don’t get cookies unless we leave her alone. I want cookies, so I’m going to leave her alone.” Thor called back, plopping down on the couch.

 

“Since when is he logical?” Sam questioned.

 

“I don’t know but he isn’t wrong.” Clint said, rising from his stool next.

 

Sam didn’t want to give in to the situation, but he knew he had to or he wasn’t going to get any cookies. He sighed deeply, “Fine. I’ll go. But I better get some of those.”

 

“You will, Sam, I promise.”

 

Sam turned to leave, leaving just Bucky.

 

He looked at you pleadingly, but you knew that if you didn’t make him leave too, the other guys would throw a fit about Bucky being your favorite and God knows what else. “Sorry, Buck.” You mouthed.

 

He nodded, getting up to go sit with the rest of them without a word.

 

You let out a deep sigh once they were around the corner in the lounge. It was like disciplining children.

 

***

 

After everything was finished, you gave them each some cookies as promised. The rest of the evening went well, and it wasn’t until the next day when everything really hit the fan.

 

It had been a normal off-day around the tower, people were either training or lounging, the usual.

 

And it wasn’t until later that night when you heard a loud crash not long after your shower that led you to investigate. However, you weren’t happy about having to leave your room. Not only had you had a rough day with pain from your injury, but you had also crawled into bed after your shower and had planned to stay there until you fell asleep. And when you got into bed for the night, you liked to stay there. Your oversized t-shirt went on, your pants came off, and you crawled under your covers.

 

But not tonight.

 

Only halfway down the stairs, you noticed that there was movement in the kitchen, and you turned to see Sam and Bucky practically arm wrestling at the kitchen island. They were bickering about something but you couldn’t quite make out what, until you saw one of your cookies in Bucky’s hand.

 

And basing by the lack of containers around the kitchen, you knew that they were fighting over the last one.

 

“Are you two serious right now?” You grumbled, making your way over to the kitchen.

 

As soon as they saw you, they untangled themselves from their mess.

 

“Hey, we’re uh, just, hangin’.” Bucky tried his best at modern slang.

 

“Doesn’t look much like hangin’ to me.” You scoffed.

 

“Bucky tried stealing the last cookie.” Sam mumbled.

 

“I did not! I was here first!” Bucky retorted.

 

“Hey!” You barked, getting them to look at you again. “I don’t care who was here first, point is you’re both being incredibly loud, I thought something was wrong, and you’re acting like children!”

 

“Sorry, Y/N.” Bucky said, nudging Sam.

 

“We’re sorry.” Sam grumbled.

 

“Thank you. Now, hand it over.” You held out your hand.

 

They both looked petrified. “What?” They jinxed.

 

“You couldn’t split the last cookie like mature adults so I’m taking it. I made them after all.”

 

Bucky sighed before handing it over to you, and you immediately took a bite of the cookie. “Now, goodnight, both of you.”

 

“Night, Y/N.” They jinxed again, quickly turning to each other with scowls on their faces.

 

***

 

As days passed, the cookies weren’t mentioned again because the word probably got around that you had to mother Sam and Bucky for fighting like toddlers over the last cookie.

 

You may technically be the youngest, but there were many days when you didn’t feel like you were.

 

Seeing how your simple act of baking had turned out this time, you made an oath that you wouldn’t be baking again for quite some time in the tower, if ever again.

 

When the boys brought up the cookies again about a week later, you finally shared your oath when them, and they begged you to change it.

 

“If you guys want more cookies so badly then make them yourselves!” You said, and they froze.

 

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Clint shrugged.

 

“I’ll personally write down the recipe for you if you guys will stop bothering me for more cookies.”

 

“Deal.”

 

And that was where it all went _really_ wrong.

 

***

One day that weekend, Wanda asked if you wanted to go shopping with her and you happily obliged. You and Wanda were close on your own, and you were both close with Natasha. The three of you went to each other more than you realized with girl troubles, because sometimes the guys were too much to handle—especially since the three of you were outnumbered.

 

Of course it was the one day you weren’t going to be at the tower when the boys decided to try and make your cookie recipe.

 

It all happened so fast you weren’t really sure how, or why, somebody hadn’t stopped them before it got to this point.

 

Smoke was rolling out of the oven, Clint was trying to put out a small fire on the counter, Sam was throwing water on everything, Bucky was trying to dial a phone to call for help—but he hadn’t gotten that far yet—and Thor was just watching it all go down.

 

“What is going on in here?” Wanda shouted, walking over to flip on the sprinklers and flipping them on.

 

As water began to spray from the ceiling, you slowly took a few steps back to avoid contact with the water. “They tried to make my cookies.” You crossed your arms.

 

“We had it under control.” Sam retorted.

 

“You call two fires under control? How did this even happen?”

 

“We left them in the oven for too long,” Bucky began, “I think that’s where it all really started to go wrong.”

 

“It all went wrong the moment we stepped foot in the kitchen.” Clint added, walking out from under the sprinklers.

 

“I’m just confused as to why the alarms didn’t go off.” Wanda piped up, “There’s surely enough smoke for it.”

 

Just then, the fire alarm started wailing, and nobody even moved an inch. The boys stood under the flowing spray of water in utter defeat, while you and Wanda just watched in pain and disappointment.

 

“I think we should tell Tony his alarm system needs to be maintenanced.” Clint sighed.

 

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Bucky replied.

 

***

 

Tony had to hold a “family meeting” about the whole cookie debacle, which, was funny in hindsight, but not when it was happening.

 

He explained that he’d rigged the kitchen so that if any of the boys tried baking again, alarms would sound and the entire team would be notified immediately.

 

It was pretty bad that your cookies had caused this entire mess, but, it did make you feel powerful.

 

You still held your oath to not bake cookies again, probably ever, seeing how it ended up this time.

 

A few weeks after everything had calmed, you found yourself reading on the couch after a successful day of training. You heard the elevator stop and open, but you acted unbothered and continued reading. It wasn’t until Bucky came around the corner when you looked up.

 

“Hey Y/N,” he smiled, sitting down next to you on the couch.

 

“Hi,” you grinned, sitting up and marking the page in your book. “What brings you here?”

 

“I was bored, and Sam told me you were down here all by yourself.”

 

“Oh, I was just reading. Figured I’d make good use of my down time.”

 

Bucky nodded, reaching by his side for a plastic grocery bag, which, you hadn’t noticed at all. You were too distracted by his entrance to realize he was holding something.

 

“Want a cookie?” He asked, taking out a package of prepackaged cookies he’d bought.

 

“Is this supposed to be symbolic?” You teased, accepting his offer.

 

“Maybe, or maybe I’m just trying to be nice.”

 

“Sweet, you mean.”

 

“Very funny.” He teased back, taking a cookie. “Wanna watch some TV?”

 

“Sure, Buck.” You grinned.

 

Maybe the cookies were worth it after all.


End file.
